


Grave Misunderstandings

by HelloIAmParker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint and Natasha are about to Fuck Steve Up before they understand, Hurt No Comfort, It doesnt go well, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha tries with Steve, Not A Happy Ending, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve finds Tony, Steve is broken after he finds Tony, Suicide, Suicide By Proxy, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and then he does, but doesnt really help, honestly its a double suicide, i uh ive been thinking about this a while, no happy ending, tony misunderstands something and thinks he needs to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: Tony overhears something that breaks him. If Steve thinks things would be better without him there, well. Steve knows better than him.





	Grave Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Ive had this basic idea in my head for a while. Some kind of horrible misunderstanding because Tony is depressed and has negative self worth. Also, Steve finding Tony was the mental image i had the whole time, and then Natasha being left at the end. UGH. I love angst.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS.

"The world would be better off without you in it." Steve said, frustrated at his phone and ready to just chuck it at the wall.

Tony, who had just stepped into the room to give Steve one last kiss before he left for his mission, froze. He wants to ask Steve what he means, or where he went wrong, but honestly, how do you misunderstand that?

Tonys whole world cracks and crumbles and he has to ignore it, to get out of the room, to his lab.

He leaves quietly, and Steve leaves for his mission. Its only supposed to be for a couple weeks, but still.

Where once, Tony had hated that, now he's glad. It will give him more time to prepare.

 

* * *

 

Steve is on communications blackout and Tony cant bring himself to feel guilty over the relief it gives him. He doesnt want to hear how he fucked up until Steve gets back.

He starts to quietly get things in order. He and Pepper are barely on speaking terms and Friday is too young to know that she needs to get ahold of someone, despite Tonys orders.

Jarvis would have alerted someone. Friday just does as told.

Tony gets his will up to date, and speficially laid out plans for his wealth and how it gets distrubuted.

He starts on his notes. He writes something to everyone, even if its just a line or two. Carefully labels envelopes, and sets them aside, one by one.

He doesnt write Steve a note. He doesnt think Steve will want it.

 

* * *

 

He can't decide how he wants to do it. He doesnt want to leave a mess, and decides guns are out. He rules out hanging after a while too - he doesnt want to leave it to chance.

Finally, he decides on what he kinda-knew he'd pick all along.

 

* * *

 

He decides he wants to do it in the lab. His lab, that is safe and quiet and they love him there. He lays on the couch.

He's weak. "Friday, record a video."

 

* * *

 

Natasha helps Steve dress, but Steve doesnt really do much. He's broken. He's the one that found Tony, arc reactor sitting neatly on the table, beside him. There was no chance to revive him, according to Friday it had been almost six hours.

Steve's scream had been loud enough to draw her and Clint down, and they could only watch in horror as Steve clutched the body close.

**"Hey, Steve."**

They all look around for the voice, and a video is playing, Tony laying out on couch he was on now. This was the last thing Tony Stark ever did.

 **"Im sorry i was too weak to wait for you to get back. I just...I took care of everything. Its all yours. I left everything to you. Save for some money to go to charity. I tried so hard and im sorry i failed, Steve."** He was crying in the video, and Natasha wants to throw up. **"Not worth anything in the end, after all, but i tried."**

_"I know men that are worth ten of you."_

This will break Steve Rogers and she knows it. Fuck.

 **"But....But you were right. The world will be better off without me in it."** The video ended as Tony reached up to pull the reactor out.

Steve goes bone white and doesn't quite make it to the bathroom before he's throwing up, and Natasha and Clint are furious, murderous, advancing with weapons drawn before he seems to get through to Friday, who shows them the bedroom, from that day.

Steve getting angry at his phone, Tony over his shoulder and looking broken. He left before Steve actually threw the phone. Tony thought Steve was saying that about him. He never had a chance to tell him he was wrong, that he loved him one more time.

Its four days later, the day of the funeral, and Steve is a broken man. He's on suicide watch, and he's only stopped crying because he's physically dehydrated, despite her efforts.

Some things you don't heal from, she thinks, a few months later, as they plan another funeral.

Steve's smile as he faced down the monster will never leave her. He'd gotten what he wanted, and she'd been helpless to stop it.

All she hopes, is that wherever they are. They're happy together.


End file.
